


let's be alone together

by Iinohugs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Found Family Feels, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Online Friendship, Slow Burn, Texting, irregular updates, will add tags as i go bc idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/pseuds/Iinohugs
Summary: chiefbreakfast: hi!juicydepression: Hi I’m here for the emotional supportchiefbreakfast: good news for you thenchiefbreakfast: im here to give the emotional supportor;8 strangers find a home in each other after meeting in an anonymous online emotional support group chatroom
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, romantic relationships? who knows
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	let's be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! 
> 
> yes, i know what you're thinking. 'calum, why the fuck are you starting another fic when you're already so behind and barely update your other one and forget that your twit socmed aus even exist?' and to that i answer with a simple: i hate myself and can't ever focus on just one thing! so let me live, it'll all get updated eventually
> 
> on to important matters,  
> you're not getting much info straight off the bat about this au, so good luck figuring out who's who (even though i think some are v e r y obvious)! you, the reader, only get to know what the characters themselves know. this is mainly for my own amusement, but also because i, personally, think these kind of works are fun to read. so work with me here. everything will probably get really obvious anyways, at which point i will probably do some clarifying for u guys.
> 
> last thing! this is more than likely going to get fairly heavy sometimes as this is a borderline vent fic for me, but it won't ever get really bad. promise. ill put any possible warnings in the chapter notes! 
> 
> here we go then!

Wednesday/Thursday July 22/23

7am PST, 10pm Malaysia, 11pm Korea, 12am Sydney

**chiefbreakfast opened a chatroom!**

**chiefbreakfast has named the chatroom ‘Emotional Support Group’!**

**Make chatroom public?**

**yes** no

**chiefbreakfast:** and now we wait

**chiefbreakfast:** for now i am alone

**chiefbreakfast:** as usual

Wednesday/Thursday July 22/23

8am PST. 11pm Malaysia, 12am Korea, 1am Sydney

1 users online: chiefbreakfast

**juicydepression has entered the chat, say hi!**

**chiefbreakfast:** hi!

**juicydepression:** Hi I’m here for the emotional support

**chiefbreakfast:** good news for you then

**chiefbreakfast:** im here to give the emotional support

**chiefbreakfast:** what can i help you with

**juicydepression:** Oh

**juicydepression:** I’m okay right now

**juicydepression:** So I don’t really need help with anything

**juicydepression:** I just don’t really feel like being alone right now

**juicydepression:** If that’s okay

**chiefbreakfast:** course thats ok

**chiefbreakfast:** ill help you to not be alone!

**juicydepression:** Nice!

**juicydepression:** Sorry if I’m a little awkward (‘:

**juicydepression:** I’ve never really used these chatrooms before

**juicydepression:** Mostly because I didn’t know they existed but 

**juicydepression:** You know

**chiefbreakfast:** you ramble a lot

**chiefbreakfast:** i dont think youre awkward though

**chiefbreakfast:** ive been in a few chatrooms before but they were all a little weird and i wasnt really comfortable in them?

**chiefbreakfast:** so i figured i could make my own!

**chiefbreakfast:** it looks like its going well so far

**juicydepression:** Sorry, I’m just nervous

**juicydepression:** But that’s nice! I’m glad you feel comfortable here so far

**juicydepression:** So do I

**chiefbreakfast:** omg no you dont have to apologize! i wasnt saying it as a bad thing

**chiefbreakfast:** i dont mind the rambling, it makes you feel human

**juicydepression:** As opposed to.. not human?

**chiefbreakfast:** i dont know your life

**chiefbreakfast:** you could be an alien for all i know

**chiefbreakfast:** joining a bunch of chats to get a feel for how humans really act

**chiefbreakfast:** they say immersion is they best way to learn

**juicydepression:** Don’t they say that about language though?

**chiefbreakfast:** yeah but its the same idea

**juicydepression:** I’m not sure that’s how that works

**chiefbreakfast:** are you doubting me?

**juicydepression:** Possibly

**chiefbreakfast:** one day u will regret that decision

**chiefbreakfast:** and i will laugh

**juicydepression:** That isn’t very emotionally supportive of you

**chiefbreakfast:** …

**chiefbreakfast:** you have a point

**ickyoccasion has entered the chat, say hi!**

**chiefbreakfast:** oh!

**chiefbreakfast:** hi!

**juicydepression:** Hi!

**ickyoccasion:** hi…

**chiefbreakfast:** look juicy

**chiefbreakfast:** now youre extra not a lone

**ickyoccasion:** why did you separate a and lone

**juicydepression:** Don’t call me juicy

**chiefbreakfast:** first of all, we cant all be smart all the time 

**chiefbreakfast:** and second, would you rather me call you depression?

**juicydepression:** No thanks

**chiefbreakfast:** yeah thats what i thought, alien

**ickyoccasion:** alien? i thought they were juicy

**juicydepression:** Please just call me alien

**ickyoccasion:** juicy is fun tho

**juicydepression:** It’s weird though!

**chiefbreakfast:** its only weird if you make it weird

**ickyoccasion:** exactly

**ickyoccasion:** so stop making it weird

**juicydepression:** I feel very ganged up on right now

**chiefbreakfast:** trust me

**chiefbreakfast:** this isnt getting ganged up on 

**ickyoccasion:** that sounds suspiciously heavy

**chiefbreakfast:** maybe!

**chiefbreakfast:** but, stories for another time

**ickyoccasion:** isnt this chat for emotional support though?

**chiefbreakfast:** yeah but were already giving emotional support to juicy alien because they dont want to be alone

**chiefbreakfast:** so were just giving them company!

**juicydepression:** I mean

**juicydepression:** Being in the chat at all is having company

**juicydepression:** So even talking about someone else’s problems and giving them comfort is still me not being alone

**chiefbreakfast:** i know

**chiefbreakfast:** but i dont really wanna talk about my stuff right now

**chiefbreakfast:** so im good just focusing on you 

**chiefbreakfast:** and icky, if they need anything

**ickyoccasion:** did u just call me icky

**chiefbreakfast:** and what about it

**chiefbreakfast:** thats your screen name and i dont know your real one so

**ickyoccasion:** not all of us could get lucky to get stuff like ‘chiefbreakfast’ ok

**chiefbreakfast:** its not my fault this website recognizes me as the superior being that i am

**chiefbreakfast:** if the website doesnt respect you, then thats clearly a you problem

**juicydepression:** I don’t think that’s how it works

**chiefbreakfast:** are you doubting me again?

**juicydepression:** No…

**ickyoccasion:** wow..

**ickyoccasion:** i dont know what i was expecting when i joined this but

**ickyoccasion:** not this lmao

**juicydepression:** What were you expecting then

**ickyoccasion:** i just said i didnt know lol

**ickyoccasion:** but i guess??

**ickyoccasion:** overly sad people having a deep emotion talk about all their problems

**juicydepression:** I mean

**juicydepression:** We can do that if you want

**ickyoccasion:** uh no

**ickyoccasion:** imgood

**ickyoccasion:** raincheck, maybe

**chiefbreakfast:** ok!

**chiefbreakfast:** offers always there though!

**ickyoccasion:** okay

**ickyoccasion:** well uh

**ickyoccasion:** this has been a bit much for me so im just gonna

**ickyoccasion:** go

**ickyoccasion:** bye

**ickyoccasion went offline!**

**chiefbreakfast:** //:

**chiefbreakfast:** i hope theyre okay

**juicydepression:** Me too

**chiefbreakfast:** well now im sad

**chiefbreakfast:** i want ice cream

**juicydepression:** Do you have any?

**chiefbreakfast:** i should

**chiefbreakfast:** do you still need company?

**juicydepression:** I’m okay!

**chiefbreakfast:** are you sure??

**juicydepression:** Yeah, enjoy your ice cream!

**chiefbreakfast:** okay…

**chiefbreakfast:** bye

**chiefbreakfast went offline!**

**juicydepression:** And then there was me

Wednesday/Thursday July 22nd/23rd

12pm PST, 3am Malaysia, 4am Korea, 5am Sydney

1 user online: juicydepression

**blushingmeat entered the chat, say hi!**

  
  


**blushingmeat:** hi!

**juicydepression:** Hi!

**blushingmeat:** oh 

**blushingmeat:** youre a caps user

**juicydepression:** Is that a bad thing?

**blushingmeat:** no!

**blushingmeat:** just unusual

**juicydepression:** Doesn’t saying it’s unusual mean it’s a bad thing?

**blushingmeat:** oh i am messing this up

**blushingmeat:** im just used to people using no caps is all

**blushingmeat:** its ok that u do!!

**juicydepression:** Okay lol

**juicydepression:** The others use all lowercase

**blushingmeat:** others?

**juicydepression:** Mhm!

**juicydepression:** There’s two other people in the chat but they both went offline a few hours ago

**blushingmeat:** looks like weve got the place to ourselves then, juicy

**juicydepression:** Not you too..

**blushingmeat:** not me too what

**juicydepression:** The others called me juicy too

**juicydepression:** I said it was weird

**blushingmeat:** its not that weird

**juicydepression:** Saying you don’t think it’s weird means you do think that it is at least a little weird

**blushingmeat:** no thats just me implying its a little weird

**blushingmeat:** but theres nothing concrete about implying things

**juicydepression:** You have a point

**juicydepression:** But that doesn’t change that it is weird

**blushingmeat:** why is it weird

**blushingmeat:** u dont wanna be juicy??

**blushingmeat:** thats a pretty good compliment to me

**juicydepression:** How is being juicy a compliment?

**blushingmeat:** oh u know

**juicydepression:** ??

**blushingmeat:** youll understand when ur older

**juicydepression:** How do you know I’m not older than you?

**blushingmeat:** well are you?

**juicydepression:** How would I know?

**blushingmeat:** exactly

**blushingmeat:** so if neither of us know how old each other is i can continue living in ignorant bliss and keep assuming im older

**juicydepression:** I really don’t think that’s how it works..

**juicydepression:** I’m saying that a lot here

**blushingmeat:** maybe you should stop thinking then

**juicydepression:** Oh, believe me

**juicydepression:** I would if I could

**blushingmeat:** felt that one all the way in my bones

**lyricalduck entered the chat, say hi!**

**juicydepression:** Hi

**blushingmeat:** omg hi

**lyricalduck:** lol hi

**blushingmeat:** no caps!

**lyricalduck:** i turned autocaps off a long time ago

**lyricalduck:** for the ~ aesthetic ~

**juicydepression:** You can turn it off?

**blushingmeat:** ..

**blushingmeat:** yes

**juicydepression:** Huh

**juicydepression:** Okay

**lyricalduck:** are u going to turn them off now?

**juicydepression:** No

**juicydepression:** Why would I

**blushingmeat:** we almost had it

**lyricalduck:** a prayer for our fallen soldier

**blushingmeat:** we honor your service

**blushingmeat:** you will forever be missed

**juicydepression:** Yeah

**juicydepression:** I think you two will fit right in with the others

**lyricalduck:** i hope so

**lyricalduck:** even if this chat turns out to be a bust itd be nice to make some friends

**juicydepression:** I don’t think it will be a bust

**juicydepression:** it feels very promising so far

**blushingmeat:** i dont know about u guys but im feeling very emotionally supported so i think this is a success

**blushingmeat:** i was really stressed out before i entered the chat

**blushingmeat:** and tbh i was kinda expecting a vent space but honestly

**blushingmeat:** just talking nonsense here helped just as much so

**lyricalduck:** we can still have this be a vent space if u need it

**blushingmeat:** no im good really

**blushingmeat:** just talking, even if it wasn’t about what was stressing me out, made me feel better

**blushingmeat:** but what about you

**blushingmeat:** you joined for a reason

**blushingmeat:** so

**blushingmeat:** wanna talk about it

**lyricalduck:** not much to talk about really

**lyricalduck:** im just kinda sad for no real reason and a little lonely

**lyricalduck:** so i just wanted to do something besides stew in my sadness and loneliness i guess

**lyricalduck:** so here i am

**lyricalduck:** bc ill never pass up an opportunity for free emotional support

**juicydepression:** Looks like we have the same problem then

**juicydepression:** But it’s okay because now we have each other for company!

**blushingmeat:** this is wholesome

**blushingmeat:** and im going to have to ruin it

**lyricalduck:** why ))))):

**blushingmeat:** i have to go ):

**blushingmeat:** but ill be back on later at some point!

**juicydepression:** Talk to you later

**lyricalduck:** bye!

**blushingmeat:** bye bye!

**blushingmeat went offline!**

**lyricalduck:** ill probably have to leave soon too tbh

**lyricalduck:** but i have some time still

**juicydepression:** And so there were two

**acidfat has entered the chat, say hi!**

**lyricalduck:** make that three

**lyricalduck:** so what brings you here, newbie?

**acidfat:** i want emotional support

**juicydepression:** Consider yourself emotionally supported then

**juicydepression:** is there anything specific we can help you with

**acidfat:** no

**acidfat:** i just dont want to deal with the real world or being myself right now

**lyricalduck:** so u just want a distraction

**acidfat:** yes

**juicydepression:** We can do that

**juicydepression:** Did you know that if you can bite through a carrot you can bite through your finger

**acidfat:** …

**acidfat:** no i didnt

**acidfat:** i wish i still didnt know

**lyricalduck:** why do you even know

**juicydepression:** Someone posted it online as a fun fact

**acidfat:** i dont know if i would call that a fun fact

**lyricalduck:** sure u wouldnt

**lyricalduck:** if u were a debby downer

**lyricalduck:** are u a debby downer

**acidfat:** no??

**lyricalduck:** sounds like something a debby downer would say

**juicydepression:** Why is it Debby?

**juicydepression:** Why can’t it be Denise or something

**juicydepression:** Maybe Debby is tired of being a downer

**acidfat:** what if she likes being a downer though?

**acidfat:** maybe she’s content you dont know her life

**lyricalduck:** why would anyone like being a downer

**acidfat:** i dont question why people like the things they like okay

**lyricalduck:** understandable!

**lyricalduck:** have a nice day!

**acidfat:** dont tell me what to do

**juicydepression:** Kids, could you lighten up a little

**lyricalduck:** i didnt know u knew memes

**juicydepression:** I’m sure there’s a lot we don’t know about each other

**acidfat:** that sounds kinda ominous

**juicydepression:** It’s the truth, though

**lyricalduck:** still ominous

**juicydepression:** Sorry then

**juicydepression:** I can’t think of how to say it in a way that isn’t ominous lol

**lyricalduck:** ur forgiven

**lyricalduck:** for now

**acidfat:** so like

**acidfat:** what is this chatroom

**acidfat:** do you usually just bullshit around or do you actually like

**acidfat:** have group therapy or whatever 

**lyricalduck:** oh idk

**acidfat:** how do you not now

**lyricalduck:** i only joined a little bit before you did

**juicydepression:** Admin only opened the chat a few hours ago

**juicydepression:** I’m guessing we’ll do some of both, probably

**juicydepression:** We haven’t really settled into a dynamic

**acidfat:** alright

**acidfat:** well im leaving now

**lyricalduck:** ):

**lyricalduck:** will u be back

**acidfat:** probably

**lyricalduck:** good enough for me!

**juicydepression:** I hope you feel emotionally supported now

**acidfat went offline!**

**juicydepression:** I’m going to take that as a yes!

**lyricalduck:** they were intimidating..

**juicydepression:** A little

**juicydepression:** Maybe they’ll warm up to us

**lyricalduck:** i hope!

**lyricalduck:** they seem nice under all the scary

**juicydepression:** I agree

**juicydepression:** I have to go

**juicydepression:** Talk later?

**lyricalduck:** thats ok!

**lyricalduck:** i wouldve had to leave in a few minutes anyways

**lyricalduck:** but definitely well talk later!

**juicydepression:** Okay

**juicydepression:** Bye!

**lyricalduck:** bye!

**juicydepression went offline!**

**lyricalduck went offline!**

Wednesday/Thursday July 22nd/23rd

4pm PST, 7am Malaysia, 8am Korea, 9am Sydney

1 user online: ickyoccasion

**ickyoccasion:** hello

**ickyoccasion:** oh

**ickyoccasion:** its just me

**ickyoccasion:** well thats awkward

**ickyoccasion:** guess ill die then

**mightyhello entered the chat, say hi!**

**ickyoccasion:** oh

**ickyoccasion:** hi

**mightyhello:** Hello.

**ickyoccasion:** mighty hello indeed…

**ickyoccasion:** so do u need emotional support

**ickyoccasion:** idk how good ill b at that but ill try

**mightyhello:** I’m sure you’re fine at it

**ickyoccasion:** thanks uwu

**ickyoccasion:** so um

**ickyoccasion:** is there anything u need help with?/

**mightyhello:** Probably

**mightyhello:** I’m just stressed and want to do anything but think about school

**ickyoccasion:** valid!!

**ickyoccasion:** i also would like to never think about school

**mightyhello:** If I have to think about it anymore I might explode

**ickyoccasion:** then we are officially not thinking about it

**ickyoccasion:** instead we can think about how netflix refuses to put all 3 high school musicals on at the same time /:

**ickyoccasion:** like

**ickyoccasion:** they had the first one on there for a long time without the second or third

**ickyoccasion:** and then they added the second and third and there was a very small window of time when all three were there

**ickyoccasion:** but then they removed the first one

**ickyoccasion:** and then they also removed both camp rocks??

**ickyoccasion:** which has nothing to do with hsm im just rlly upset abt the camp rocks being removed

**mightyhello:** I have no idea what you’re talking about 

**ickyoccasion:** do u know netflix

**mightyhello:** Yes? I don’t live under a rock

**mightyhello:** I just don’t really use it much

**mightyhello:** And I’ve never seen High School Musical or Camp Rock

**mightyhello:** So I don’t really keep up with if they’re on Netflix or not

**ickyoccasion:** ‘i dont live under a rock’ but hasnt seen hsm or camp rock

**ickyoccasion:** do u even exist

**mightyhello:** Pretty sure I exist

**mightyhello:** My parents would have some explaining to do otherwise

**ickyoccasion:** dude u have to watch them

**ickyoccasion:** wait

**ickyoccasion:** are u ok with being called dude

**mightyhello:** Yeah, that’s fine

**mightyhello:** I’d say I would, but I don’t really have a lot of time for that kind of stuff

**ickyoccasion:** ur missing out then

**ickyoccasion:** theyre iconic

**chiefbreakfast is online!**

**chiefbreakfast:** what’d i miss

**ickyoccasion:** newbie hasnt seen hsm or camp rock

**mightyhello:** I told you, I don’t really have the time

**chiefbreakfast:** first of all, hi icky

**chiefbreakfast:** hope you feel better now

**ickyoccasion:** stop calling me icky

**chiefbreakfast:** no

**chiefbreakfast:** second, HOW can you not have seen hsm or camp rock

**mightyhello:** I don’t like it here

**chiefbreakfast:** i don’t like people who haven’t seen hsm or camp rock but do you see me complaining

**mightyhello:** I mean

**mightyhello:** Kind of, yeah

**ickyoccasion:** theyve got u there, chief

**chiefbreakfast:** <////3

**chiefbreakfast:** heart been broke so many times…

**nastyfuneral entered the chat, say hi!**

**nastyfuneral:** hey

**mightyhello:** Hello

**ickyoccasion:** hey

**chiefbreakfast:** hi

**chiefbreakfast:** do you need emotional support

**nastyfuneral:** yeah

**nastyfuneral:** nothing srs though

**nastyfuneral:** just tired of having to do what everyone else wants me to do and not what i want to do

**ickyoccasion:** )):

**chiefbreakfast:** is there no way you can do whatever it is you want?

**nastyfuneral:** not anymore

**nastyfuneral:** reasons i dont feel like explaining rn because ill just get mad again but

**nastyfuneral:** long story short, im not allowed to do it anymore. and my resources got cut off and im getting ‘strongly recommended’ to do something else instead what would basically take over the time i had for it /:

**ickyoccasion:** thats stupid

**ickyoccasion:** im sorry

**nastyfuneral:** its cool

**mightyhello:** I hope you figure something out soon

**mightyhello:** I know it doesn’t feel good not being able to explore your interests

**nastyfuneral:** ur weirdly formal

**mightyhello:** Is that a problem?

**nastyfuneral:** no 

**nastyfuneral:** just pointing it out 

**ickyoccasion:** i like ur weirdly formal typing

**ickyoccasion:** its fun

**ickyoccasion:** refreshing

**mightyhello:** Thanks?

**ickyoccasion:** ur welcome

**nastyfuneral:** so 

**nastyfuneral:** do you guys already know each other or

**chiefbreakfast:** no

**chiefbreakfast:** i only created the chat a few hours ago so were all literally strangers

**chiefbreakfast:** except me and icky, kinda

**chiefbreakfast:** they were here earlier but they left

**chiefbreakfast:** but now theyre back. so we kind of met but were still strangers

**ickyoccasion:** and here i was thinking we were best friends

**chiefbreakfast:** you thought wrong </3

**nastyfuneral:** its ok icky

**nastyfuneral:** ill be your best friend

**ickyoccasion:** im glad somebody appreciates me

**mightyhello:** Is this chat always such a disaster?

**chiefbreakfast:** from what ive experienced so far

**chiefbreakfast:** yes

**mightyhello:** Alright

**nastyfuneral:** having second thoughts?

**mightyhello:** No

**mightyhello:** I’m actually kind of looking forward to it

**ickyoccasion:** me too

**nastyfuneral:** too soft

**nastyfuneral:** topic change

**nastyfuneral:** big time rush

**ickyoccasion:** !

**chiefbreakfast:** yet another masterpiece they refuse to add on netflix

**mightyhello:** Why do you have to start conversations I can’t participate in

**ickyoccasion:** do u not know btr either

**nastyfuneral:** either????????

**mightyhello:** No

**chiefbreakfast:** @nasty, mighty doesnt know hsm or camp rock

**nastyfuneral:** did you just call me nasty

**ickyoccasion:** welcome to my world

**chiefbreakfast:** deal with it

**nastyfuneral:** also? how do u not know hsm or camp rock

**mightyhello:** I know them

**mightyhello:** I’ve just never seen them

**nastyfuneral:** i can not believe what im reading rn

**ickyoccasion:** nobody does

**nastyfuneral:** i have to go right now immediately

**nastyfuneral:** i have to properly process this goodbye

**nastyfuneral:** i have to go in a not meme way also so

**nastyfuneral:** bye

**nastyfuneral went offline!**

**ickyoccasion:** thats a mood though tbh

**chiefbreakfast:** do u have to go too?

**ickyoccasion:** no

**chiefbreakfast:** well i do

**chiefbreakfast:** i just wanted to check in for a second while i had time

**ickyoccasion:** oh

**ickyoccasion:** okay

**ickyoccasion:** bye then

**mightyhello:** Bye

**chiefbreakfast:** bye!

**chiefbreakfast went offline!**

**ickyoccasion:** just you and me again

**mightyhello:** Is it really a bad thing that i’ve never seen any of those movies?

**ickyoccasion:** no

**ickyoccasion:** its just surprising is all

**ickyoccasion:** theyre rlly popular so ppl just assume everyone has seen them 

**ickyoccasion:** but its ok if u havent!

**ickyoccasion:** sorry if we made u feel bad abt it

**mightyhello:** It’s okay

**mightyhello:** I just haven’t had a lot of time to be able to indulge in that type of stuff 

**ickyoccasion:** thats ok!

**ickyoccasion:** sad but ok!

**mightyhello:** Do you know where I can watch the Camp Rocks? That sounds interesting

**ickyoccasion:** !!!

**ickyoccasion:** [link] here!

**mightyhello:** Thank you

**mightyhello:** I have some time now so I’ll start them

**ickyoccasion:** omg okay

**ickyoccasion:** tell me what u think of them!

**mightyhello:** Okay

**mightyhello:** Bye

**mightyhello:** I’ll talk to you later

**ickyoccasion:** later!

**mightyhello went offline!**

**ickyoccasion:** and then there was me

**ickyoccasion:** might as well get off too

**ickyoccasion:** bye icky

**ickyoccasion went offline!**

**Author's Note:**

> now lets hope i got all that formatting right and calculated all those time differences,, if i didnt,,, please do tell me lmao 
> 
> first chapters always take me out lmao  
> kinda rushed, not very great, crossing my fingers it will get better! this chapter is mostly just a set up for the plot and to introduce the characters, anyways, in my defense.
> 
> also, just in case anyone is unsure,, the usernames were randomly generated on a website and then i asked friends to randomly pick skz members for the users without telling them the users. so the usernames are completely random dont really have relevance in any way [:
> 
> follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Iinohugs) (i give free lino hugs to new oomfies, so even if u hate the fic, follow for that)
> 
> and, drop something in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iinohugs) if u want!!


End file.
